A problem with braces is that they can be complicated to secure to the patient's body, uncomfortable to wear and unattractive to look at. Many braces have thick padding that is secured around the injured limb and a rigid structure that prevents the brace from moving which immobilizes the limb. Because of these issues, many patients tend to not wear braces that have been fitted to the patients by their physicians. What is needed is an improved and simplified brace that is easily placed on the patient's body, comfortable to wear and more attractive than existing braces.